Learning To Swim
by 6Dylan9
Summary: A short story about two girls in love, doing what two girls in love do. Beginning of season 2. Spencer/Ashley.


Learning to Swim

The California sun slipped steadily down the early autumn night, sinking its teeth into the horizon of Mimosa and Oak. A breeze blew steadily in through the open window, filling the room with scents of the evening air. Somewhere there was steak sizzling on a grill outside, teasing and tempting with its aroma.

"You look like you're a million miles away," a soft voice said, filtering through the thoughts of warm air and good food.

"Just feeling relaxed," Spencer replied, closing the book before her.

"Sure, 'cause homework always makes me chilled too," Ashley chuckled, the throaty edge to her voice lifting the soft hairs up on the back of Spencer's neck.

There was something about Ashley's voice. It felt like soft satin caressing her, though the analogy made Spencer wince with its cheesy undertones. She had tried long and hard to put into words how Ashley made her feel, but nothing came close. No thesaurus she had was big enough to list the way Ashley affected her. It had been that way right from their first encounter.

A confusion had burst within Spencer when she'd looked into Ashley's eyes at first meet. A confusion that had tripped its way through her mind, leaving footprints she couldn't ignore. She'd been forced to follow where they lead, and her heart had refused to stay behind.

They'd affirmed their attraction to one another only recently; spending a night tentatively exploring each other. Shy touches that had escalated into entangled limbs, and silken skin meeting and burning. Ashley had been the one in control, but Spencer had given back what she'd received, wanting to show Ashley how much she had come to crave her. The night had been perfect. Spencer had been blown away by how gentle Ashley could be. It was the first-time that Spencer had always desired. Her heart swelled with the knowledge it was Ashley she had shared it with.

Ashley; beautiful and mysterious in all the right amounts. Spencer couldn't imagine not being able to reach out and touch her now, like a lover. She couldn't just be Ashley's friend. It had to be more. It had to be what they finally seemed to have.

Spencer smiled fondly at Ashley as she twirled a curled lock of dark hair between her fingers. She was gazing at the jumble of text in the book perched in front of her. They had studying to do, assignments to complete, teachers to keep happy. Spencer could think of better ways to spend their evening, however.

"Your Mom is away for the night right?" Spencer asked, recalling Ashley grumbling about it earlier.

"Yeah, another boyfriend with no money and even less manners," Ashley nodded. "She'll be away until Monday."

Ashley looked up to catch the little grin that gripped Spencer's lips. "Then I'm pretty sure we can find something more fun to do than this," Spencer said, pointing at the books strewn across the dinning room table. "I don't know about you, but I think we need a break."

"Sounds good to me," Ashley said, smiling as she shoved the books into a pile between them. "What did you have in mind?"

"Mostly you," Spencer said coyly, looking up through her long eyelashes at her girlfriend.

Ashley cocked an eyebrow and smirked, sending jolts of excitement through Spencer. She had visions of them running straight for Ashley's bedroom, but that wasn't very subtle. Spencer enjoyed the flirtation between them. The build up. The looks and the touches and the anticipation.

It had been a long hard week since their first night together, and since then they'd only been able to get to the make-out point before having to separate and cool themselves down. Parents and brothers always knew when to show up at the wrong time.

"How about we go for a swim?" Spencer suggested, thinking about Ashley's curves in a bikini.

"Not quite what I was thinking, but ok," Ashley agreed with a soft laugh. "I get to see you practically naked, so I can't really object."

"That works both ways," Spencer grinned.

The two girls left the books behind and hastily dug around in Ashley's drawers to find suitable attire for swimming. They made their way to the pool in the large back garden. The air still held the day's heat, and the pool lights made the water dazzle under the oncoming night.

Spencer draped a towel on the closest sunlounger and watched as Ashley sat on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water as she tested the temperature. She looked stunning in her small white bikini. Her deep tanned skin and dark hair in beautiful contrast to the stark white. Her slender figure dipping and curving in perfection. Just the right amount of soft and hard, and just waiting for Spencer to touch and taste.

Spencer was aware she was staring, as Ashley smiled, showing off her slight dimples as she slipped off her perch and into the enveloping water.

Shaking her head at how enamoured she was with Ashley, Spencer slid into the pool behind her. The water was warm but still held more of a chill than the air. She felt herself blush as she shivered and noticed how Ashley's gaze drew straight to her chest.

"A little cold?" Ashley joked.

She pushed through the water, feet thankfully able to touch the aqua blue bottom, and made her way towards Spencer. Nothing but the chirping of crickets interrupted the silence that fell between them. Silence filled with tensions they had tried to avoid all week. Spending quality time with an illicit girlfriend just wasn't easy, and the time Spencer had had with Ashley had been all too brief and PG13.

"Maybe," Spencer said, smiling at Ashley as coyly as she could.

Ashley drew closer, the water swirling around her body as she cut through it. She stopped an arms length away and grinned, sending jolts of anticipation to Spencer's already hard nipples. Time stopped for an instance and Ashley exposed her bright white teeth as she grinned even wider. Spencer was left in no doubt she was in trouble.

She didn't expect the face full of water that was pushed her way, soaking her hair and leaving her shivering even more.

"Oh, you so didn't," Spencer gasped, eyes wide and plan forming in her head.

"I so did," Ashley replied, her smirk lighting up the encroaching darkness.

Spencer licked her lips, tasting the chlorinated pool water. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Ashley, who slowly began to back away. Her retreat wasn't quick enough and before she could turn and flee, Ashley was yelping as Spencer hurled herself forward, pulling the other girl down under the water with her.

They wrapped around each other in a playful clinch, wrestling as they broke the surface. Both girls giggled as they fought for dominance, splashing water up onto the tiled walkway that circled the pool. Spencer eyed an inflatable crocodile not too far away and lunged toward it, gripping it by the tail and pulling it from its dry perch on the poolside.

As Ashley clung to Spencer's free arm, trying to yank her back under the water, Spencer twirled and sent the crocodile crashing into the side of her head.

"Ouch," Ashley yelped.

"That so didn't hurt, Ash," Spencer giggled, plonking the inflatable down on Ashley's head once again.

"Ok, that's it," Ashley practically growled. "Payback."

Spencer tried to dive out of the way, but before she knew it, she had Ashley gripping onto her bikini bottoms and pulling down.

"Oh my God!" Spencer cried out into the quiet of the evening, not knowing whether to cover herself first or try to retrieve her stolen garment. "I can't believe you just did that."

"Well, it made you drop the crocodile," Ashley gloated, twirling Spencer's bikini bottoms on the end of her finger.

"Give them back," Spencer demanded, her hands under the water, protecting her modesty.

"Nope," came the gleeful reply.

Spencer pouted and pulled her best 'puppy dog' look. "Please?"

"No really, you're not getting them back, Spence. You'll have to. . .take them from me." Ashley's tone was full of challenge, but dripping with seduction.

Spencer sighed and weighed her options. She could continue to look retarded with her hands covering her unmentionables, or she could call Ashley's bluff and just walk away, up the stairs and out of the pool without her bottoms. Or. . .Spencer dove into the water and found soft white cloth. She tugged, and felt Ashley wriggling to save herself, but it was all too easy to rid her of the bottom half to her very small bikini.

Breaking the surface, taking a gasp of air, Spencer hurled Ashley's wet garment across the pool and onto the tiled ground beyond. Ashley stared in disbelief, but then she looked down into the water at Spencer, who had temporarily forgotten to cover herself or grab for her much desired bottoms.

"I guess now we're both equal," Ashley smirked as Spencer felt herself blushing under her gaze.

Ashley threw Spencer's bottoms alongside her own and turned back to the blushing blonde. They stopped all motion for a few seconds, their eyes locked onto each other. Seeking the love they knew was there. Seeking the need and the desire. Spencer felt herself drowning in Ashley's dark eyes, falling more with every second that passed. She inched closer, the water gently lapping at her chest as she sought to be nearer to Ashley.

The distance between them slowly disintegrated as Ashley stepped towards Spencer. She brought her hand up and softly stroked her thumb over Spencer's cheek. Her hand soft. Her eyes soft but telling. The heat from her body crawling over Spencer like hot treacle. Spencer shuddered and felt her feet hit the edge of reason. Stepping over the line was so easy to do. So easy when she had Ashley before her, burning her with the intensity of her dark eyes. Her skin just out of reach. Her partial nakedness hammering lewd thoughts through Spencer's head.

Spencer closed the remaining distance between them and brought their mouths together. Soft, wet lips teased playfully at each other, just on the wrong side of kissing. She pressed deeper, parting her lips and feeling Ashley respond in kind. She sighed softly with the taste of Ashley making her lips tingle for more, and Ashley held her firmer with her hand as their tongues met softly.

Spencer never grew tired of the way they kissed when alone. It always started soft, teasing, as lips brushed against each other and tongues dipped delicately into warmth and wetness. Then it would grow more intense. Their desire winning out as they delved deeper and hungrily sought the other's taste and murmured moans.

Ashley moved her other hand up the delicate curve of Spencer's back, encouraging her forward. Spencer didn't deny the girl she loved, squeezing the last chink of light out from between them, circling her arms around Ashley's slim waist as they explored each other's mouths.

The moment grew more passionate as their stomachs brushed against each other with every breath. Their clothed breasts pushing into one another, and mouths hungry as moans began to softly escape them both. Spencer wanted more. They'd been denied more the entire week, and her skin yearned for Ashley to be pressed against it.

"Ash," Spencer whispered shakily, her voice breathy as she peppered kisses over Ashley's jaw towards her ear.

Ashley seemed to understand and slid her hand lower in the water, drifting it over Spencer's back. It stopped on Spencer's firm backside and she pulled them as close as possible. They both moaned into the warm night as their nakedness became very apparent.

Spencer was already wet for Ashley, but with the feel of her delicate pussy against her own, she grew moister and more needy. Her own very sparse covering of soft hair brushed up against Ashley's shaven mound and she pressed forwards. Ashley groaned and scraped her nails over Spencer's ass. They kissed greedily now the line had been crossed. Now they knew where they were both headed.

The water began to ripple around them as Spencer allowed her hands to roam over Ashley's back and deliciously pert rear. She sucked on Ashley's lower lip, her teeth scraping over it as she felt the moisture from Ashley's pussy coating her. They broke for air, eyes searching, looking for confirmation.

Spencer didn't wait for whatever it was that could be said to ruin the moment. Instead, she used the water to aid her in lifting Ashley up, encouraging her legs to wrap around her. Ashley complied, circling Spencer with her arms and her legs as she smiled and lowered her mouth to Spencer's once again.

Spencer slid her tongue over Ashley's, thrusting it into her mouth possessively, feeling the smaller girl melt and burn for her. She doubted Ashley expected her to be quite so forward and assertive, but the week had been hard and long, and all Spencer had been able to think about was what she hadn't done on their first night together.

She wanted to know Ashley with her tongue and mouth. She wanted the intimacy of tasting her as she came over her lips. The thoughts had driven her crazy every night since Ashley had done that very thing to her.

On that night, Ashley had turned her into quivering mush as she'd kissed every inch of Spencer's stomach, and down between her legs to a place no mouth had ever been before. She'd practically worshipped her, kissing and sucking, teasing and tasting. Then Ashley had slid her tongue into Spencer and almost driven her off the bed as she'd fucked her as deep as her tongue would go.

The feel of Ashley's tongue inside her was burned into Spencer's memory. The ecstasy it had caused still humming inside her.

Moving them both through the water, Spencer headed for the shallower depths and the low perch she knew lead up to the poolside. She kissed Ashley's neck, sucking lightly as she felt the bump of the pool wall. She rested Ashley on the ledge, keeping her at eye level but freeing her hands up to trip over the moist skin of her back, trickles of water being disturbed by her soft touches.

"Spence, maybe we should go inside," Ashley purred as Spencer kissed over her jaw line.

Spencer's reply was to nip lightly on Ashley's lip, pulling a moan from the dark girl as she crashed their mouths together more firmly, kissing wetly in their desire.

They separated for air as the heat between them broke the chill beginning to douse the gentle breeze.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Spencer said, her hands slipping over Ashley's sides, brushing against the soft swell of her breasts.

"Of course I know," Ashley said with a grin. "But not half as sexy as you."

Ashley tugged on Spencer's bikini top, unwrapping it from her body and tossing it onto the surface of the pool. Her hands travelled quickly from Spencer's back to her chest, delicate fingers painting hot patterns over damp skin. She cupped Spencer's breasts, her thumbs brushing over her hard nipples. Spencer sighed and forgot that they were outside, in clear view for any peeping pervert to catch them enjoying one another. She didn't care. Not when Ashley was busy toying with her nipples and placing breathy kisses over her ear.

Spencer decided she shouldn't be the only one naked, so hastily stripped Ashley of her miniscule top. Ashley watched with an amused smirk, probably wondering when Spencer had become so bold. It was normally Ashley making the moves, but Spencer wanted her girlfriend. She craved her in ways she had never craved before. Not with anybody but Ashley.

Dropping the garment to the side, Spencer once again turned her attention to Ashley's body, running her hands up her sides, letting her fingers learn the secrets of her skin. Every curve. Every beauty mark. Every tensing muscle and shiver of need. Spencer allowed her fingers to settle on the deliciously soft breasts before her, teasing quiet groans from Ashley as she felt their weight then swirled around the erect centres.

"Fuck," Ashley said breathlessly, clearly getting more and more worked up as Spencer teased and flicked her tongue over her neck.

"If you want to," Spencer said, smiling seductively as her eyebrow cocked in playful challenge.

Ashley didn't speak her reply, choosing to dip her hand into the water between them and gently slip her fingers over Spencer's already soaked folds. Spencer groaned with longing, biting her lower lip as she allowed Ashley to touch her. She wrapped her arms around Ashley and moved closer to her, nuzzling her nose into the sweetly scented dip just under her ear. Her mouth offered gentle kisses over flushed skin, as Ashley ran a slick finger over Spencer, slipping over and around her hard little clit.

Tipping her head back and looking up into the stark full moon now adorning the night sky, Spencer smiled fully, her heart so plump with love for Ashley she could burst into a million pieces. The feel of Ashley against her, the smell of her, the soft sighs dripping like honey over Spencer's senses; she could hardly believe she'd found this perfect moment of having Ashley attentive, hot, ready for her without the threat of intrusion.

Dipping her head back to look into Ashley's eyes she noticed that the fingers previously searching her pussy for languorous moans were now still. Ashley was gazing at her with nothing but adoration. It almost took Spencer's breath away.

"You're beautiful, yunno that?" Ashley said, soft, full of honesty and love.

Spencer wasn't used to such heartfelt comments, but she pushed aside the need to blush and look away, instead allowing herself to continue smiling as she whispered the words "You are, Ashley."

Placing her hands gently on either side of Ashley's face, Spencer kissed her with everything she felt for her. All the need, the desire, love, quiet hope for the world to accept them being together. It was all there in her lips and on her tongue as she entwined it with Ashley's.

As Ashley became distracted by the deep kiss, Spencer snuck her hand between them, fingers dancing over a taut inner thigh, delicately moving over slick folds, and bravely searching out the tight pink opening that offered up its abundance of arousal.

She swirled her fingers in the sweet flow of juices coming from Ashley, pulling a deep moan from her. As she peppered kisses over full lips, nipping and sucking, she felt Ashley begin to move her fingers once again. A shudder ran through Spencer as Ashley dipped gently into her, and then spread her juices up over her clit, circling it deftly, with the expert touch of nightly dreams and fantasies.

They kissed lightly, teasing lips and tongues, as their fingers swirled and danced. The water enveloping them began to splosh into the wall of the pool, sending splashes up over the side as they began to move together more wantonly.

Ashley breathed out harshly, a moan to her voice as Spencer brushed more firmly over her clit. "Spence," she struggled to say as her forehead rested on Spencer's, "you're gonna make me come."

Spencer groaned and kissed Ashley hungrily, the breathy confession turning her on even more. She had envisioned touching Ashley, making love to her, fucking her countless times, but her fantasies paled into nothing compared to the real thing. The wet, sticky juices slicking her fingers, hot naked flesh on show to her, begging for her. It was too much and not enough. Everything, yet she needed more.

Spencer was on the brink of no return herself, but didn't want it over too soon - though she knew Ashley wouldn't leave it at once, or twice for that matter – she wanted to savour every second.

"I want to make you come, Ash," Spencer said quietly, still getting used to being involved in such an intense and new relationship. She took a steadying breath and forced the words out as Ashley continued to assault her senses with her fingertips. "But not like this."

Ashley furrowed her brow, looking for more explanation. "Do you wanna go inside?" she asked.

"No," Spencer replied. Though she knew they probably should, she couldn't bare the thought of the long trip from the pool to the bedroom. Smiling a little at the obvious confusion on Ashley's face she continued. "I want to taste you as I make you come." She blushed a little, despite trying her best not to in order not to look foolish.

Ashley smiled sweetly at Spencer, sparing her the lascivious grin she was expecting.

"Here?" Ashley asked, her voice deeper with desire.

Spencer nodded and felt Ashley's fingers slip languidly from her slick folds. She momentarily lamented their loss, but soon had other things to occupy her as Ashley pulled herself up onto the higher perch of the pool edge, resting her feet where she had just been sitting. Spencer gazed up at Ashley, her head coming just above the slim stomach on show to her. She smiled and moved forwards as Ashley got comfortable and shifted her knees apart. Spencer brought her hands out of the water, running them up over Ashley's calves, up to her thighs.

She watched as Ashley leaned back on her hands, offering herself to Spencer with a sexy grin. Spencer forgot to feel nervous or embarrassed as she took in the site of her lover. She followed the rivulets of water that were easing their way down Ashley's body with her gaze. Noting how they twisted and turned past supple breasts, taut muscles and soft, downy hairs.

Spencer leaned forwards, her lips capturing a trickle of water as it descended Ashley's stomach. She kissed, drinking in the liquid and the sweet taste of warm skin. Ashley breathed out heavily as Spencer's tongue flicked over her, as she kissed her way from her adorable belly button and down. Spencer shifted her hands to the top of Ashley's thighs, holding, resting, keeping her close. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, filling her nostrils with Ashley's scent.

Ashley was breathing quicker, but trying to keep herself composed. Spencer could tell she was having trouble keeping herself from taking control. Ashley didn't like to be the one waiting, but Spencer wanted to take her time and savour every moment.

She glanced up at Ashley who was looking down at her with heavy eyes, dark and brooding, as she snuck her tongue out over her lips to wet them. Spencer felt her insides squirming, a tumult of butterflies assaulting her as she shifted her focus downwards. Ashley provocatively spread her legs further as Spencer allowed her eyes to drift over the glistening folds on offer. She could see exactly how wet Ashley was for her. Every drop of moisture tempting her forwards. Every beautiful dip and curve.

She bowed her head in between Ashley's thighs and leaned in to take her first taste. She kissed, open mouthed, over the pink swollen folds. Ashley instantly groaned, making Spencer bolder. Without hesitating, Spencer kissed again, taking in more of the sweet fluid. She could taste the chlorinated pool water, but it was heavily over shadowed by the distinct taste of her girlfriend.

It was sweet and musky, smooth and warm over her lips. Spencer moaned as she opened her mouth wider, sucking as she kissed in between the delicious folds. She had found her new favourite thing to do with Ashley, and she hadn't even begun yet. A tender hand on her head, fingers entwining with her blonde hair, reminded her that Ashley was on the brink of not staying put.

She smiled and snuck her tongue out, dipping it into the heady scent and slick arousal. They both sighed and Spencer licked her way to Ashley's swollen clit. She felt it out with the tip of her tongue, circling it and slipping over it as fingernails lightly scratched at her. She didn't want to rush, but Spencer also wanted to feel Ashley coming for her, and know exactly how it would taste covering her tongue and lips.

Flicking her tongue harder over Ashley, Spencer gripped onto the strong thighs beneath her fingers. She felt Ashley moving against her mouth as she licked, then sucked the hard clit into her mouth.

"Fuck," Ashley breathed out, drawing out the sound as Spencer pulled on her with her lips. "God, you're good."

Spencer smiled and twirled her tongue around Ashley's pussy, dipping lower until she was pushing it inside her. All she could taste was Ashley. All she wanted was Ashley. Sliding her tongue deeper, Spencer felt Ashley begin to tremble as she held her firmly with her hand. Ashley leaned back a little more, moaning into the night as Spencer pushed in and out of her tight hole.

Her tongue was coated in Ashley's desire as she wriggled it inside her and fucked her deeper and faster. She looked up to see Ashley with her head thrown back, lips parted as she sighed and moaned, eyes closed to the fresh scattering of stars above them. Spencer groaned into Ashley's pussy, turning all her attention back to what she was doing and how good it felt; her tongue delving as deep as she could, filling Ashley as her juices flowed into her mouth.

She could tell Ashley was close. Her breaths were panting, body jerking towards Spencer, soft sighs and moans making Spencer's clit throb and twitch. Slipping one hand over a tense thigh, Spencer found Ashley's clit with her fingers. She swirled over it and began to rub quickly, causing Ashley to call out her name as she moaned with pleasure.

"Spence," Ashley whimpered with a quiver, holding Spencer firmer with her hand. "Oh, God, baby."

Spencer felt Ashley's pussy contracting around her tongue as she pushed it deep into her, flicking it inside. Licking and tasting and savouring every drop of her girlfriend. She felt a hot flood of fluid coat her tongue as Ashley moaned out long and loud. Her fingers kept moving on Ashley's swollen clit, drawing out her orgasm as she shook, Spencer's name dropping from her lips with every thrust and slurp as Spencer lavishly lapped at her come.

"Fuck," Ashley sighed over and over as Spencer sent her crashing, tumbling, diving over the edge once again.

She sucked on Ashley's pussy, drinking her down. Salt, sweat and come tainting her lips as she moaned into the soaked folds. Ashley jerked and quivered, her body reeling as she slumped back to the cool tiles behind her. She sucked the air in around her, catching her breath as she found Spencer's hand with her own, plucking it from her sensitive pussy and entwining their fingers.

Spencer smiled, placing wet kisses over Ashley's pussy until she wanted to be up beside her. Climbing out of the water, she lay next to Ashley and looked down on her, waiting for Ashley to regain some composure as she fluttered her dark eyes open and smiled lovingly at Spencer.

"You're amazing," Ashley said with a chuckle, her voice rich and dreamy.

Spencer blushed slightly, and squeezed Ashley's hand as she was pulled closer. She wrapped her arms around Ashley, slipping her thigh between hers as they kissed soft and slow. Pulling away to look into Ashley's deep brown eyes Spencer felt like every part of her was full. She had her whole world laid out before her, loving her, wanting her. She didn't care how much of a struggle it was going to be for them to be accepted, she just wanted to be with Ashley.

"I love you," Spencer whispered, her heart pounding against the girl beneath her.

Ashley beamed her stunning smile, making a flurry of butterflies tumble around inside Spencer. "I love you too, Spence," Ashley said quietly, almost shyly as she stroked her thumb tenderly over her cheek.

Hearing a dog barking nearby pulled the two girls out of their reverie. The night was growing cool and dark, and Spencer needed to be wrapped in Ashley on her bed.

"You wanna maybe go inside now?" Spencer chuckled, not quite believing she had just had sex outside when they had a perfectly nice big bed waiting for them.

"I'm really glad you said that. . .my ass is beginning to freeze off on these tiles," Ashley pointed out, laughing.

"We'd better move quickly then, I happen to love your ass," Spencer said with a smirk, getting to her feet and helping Ashley up from the floor.

She reached for the towels that were nearby and handed one to Ashley, but Ashley had other ideas it seemed. Pulling the towels from Spencer's hands, she tossed them into the pool.

"I like you naked," Ashley grinned, looking Spencer over and winking.

Spencer giggled and took Ashley's hand in hers, rushing them back into the house so they could continue their night. She was happy with naked. Naked was good, especially when it meant they could dive into Ashley's bed and spend the entire night that way, hot and flushed and doing everything Spencer had been thinking about since their first meeting on a sunny day in a new city.

It didn't get much better than having Ashley, wet and whimpering for her as she kissed and sucked and plunged, making every moment last a lifetime.

**The End.**


End file.
